The invention is directed generally to flexible tie members and more particularly to a novel one-piece integrally formed tie or clip apparatus for normally holding a vine or the like suspended from a suspended line.
While the invention may find utility in a variety of applications, the disclosure will be facilitated by addressing specifically the problem of suspending grape vines from suspended support wires. Historically, strips of fabric, string or the like have been utilized to attach or suspend grape vines from overhead lines or support wires. It will be appreciated, however, that this process is time consuming and relatively labor intensive. Moreover, care must be taken to assure that the string or fabric strips are not tied too tightly, to allow the vines sufficient room to grow within the tie.
To release the grape vines at the end of the season, when they are typically cut back, the fabric or string is cut and discarded, thus requiring new ties to be provided and installed in the following growing season.